This invention relates generally to improved methods for display of media content listings such as program guides and/or DVR directories. In this regard, the growing volume of media content available to consumers via cable/satellite, Internet, DVR, etc., increasingly necessitates some means of prioritizing a program guide information listing to match the requirements of a particular user. Contemporaneously, multi-room cable/satellite installations, advances in DVR capacity, etc., are resulting in both an increased number of users per household and increasing instances of concurrent media consumption at multiple locations within a household. Additionally, the deployment of “whole house” systems in which a high capacity central DVR is shared amongst multiple TVs may result in an increased number of different users initiating recording requests to a single DVR system. Accordingly, it is desirable to dynamically personalize program guide and/or favorite channel listings to match the particular requirements of a requesting user. While existing methods are available to perform such personalization, some on a per-user basis for multi-user systems, many of these methods are complicated in use and/or require considerable user involvement in configuring and setting up a system for use.